


«Тур По Квартире»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance, Youtuber AU, minor shallura
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Вскоре после раскрытия их отношений всему миру (ну, или подписчикам на Ютубе, которым на них не все равно) наступает время съехаться и жить вместе. И какое видео Лэнс решает снять в своем новом доме с человеком, которого он любит? Тур по квартире!





	«Тур По Квартире»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apartment Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386855) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658379

Включив камеру, Кит сел обратно на стул и неловко взмахнул рукой.  
  
— Привет, ребята, — начал он, неуклюже почесывая заднюю часть шеи. — Я знаю, что обычно не снимаю влоги и не говорю просто на камеру, но сейчас в моей жизни происходит кое-что важное, и мне нужно разобраться, что творится у меня в голове, а лучше всего у меня это получается, когда я говорю.  
  
На его лице появилась небольшая улыбка.  
  
— Как вы знаете, мы с Лэнсом недавно признались в своих отношениях, но мы встречались уже задолго до этого. И наши отношения двигаются вперед. До того, как мы рассказали вам, я предложил Лэнсу переехать ко мне. И он согласился, потому он проводит у меня дома больше времени, чем у себя. И я очень рад, но я правда не знаю, как с кем-то жить.  
  
Кит вздохнул, но это было, скорее, от счастья.  
  
— Я давно не жил с другим человеком. И я никогда не жил с кем-то, с кем я встречаюсь. Мне остается только надеяться, что я ничего не испорчу в первую же неделю. Мне просто кажется, что так оно и будет, если честно. Потому что одно дело оставаться на ночь, но когда он будет здесь все время… На самом деле, это звучит удивительно. И моя квартира всегда была слишком большой для одного человека. Да, сначала мне это нравилось, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы она была полной. Я хочу заполнить её, как заполнил свое сердце. И Лэнс, видимо, самый лучший человек, с которым можно это сделать.  
  
Из его рта вырвался смех.  
  
— Это звучит банально? Я хочу, чтобы мой дом был полон, как мое сердце. Боже, я сказал это. Что Лэнс МакКлейн сделал со мной? — Кит тихо рассмеялся, качая головой. — Я мог бы отредактировать это, но не буду. Я оставлю, чтобы все это видели. Боже, маме понравится.  
  
— Когда я задумываюсь над этим, то мне кажется, что ничего не получится. Возможно, я преувеличиваю, учитывая, что мой мозг любит опережать события. Я должен прекратить делать это, особенно когда я счастлив. Я очень счастлив, ребята. Я никогда не был в таких в отношениях. То есть, да, я состоял в полусерьезных отношениях, но я никогда не чувствовал ничего такого. Я самый счастливый человек, и я могу лишь надеяться, что так будет все время, — Кит снова поднял взгляд на камеру. — Ну, думаю, это все, что я хотел сказать, так что на этом я закончу и выложу видео, пока не пожалел обо всем, что рассказал на весь мир. И в следующий раз, когда вы увидите меня, мы с Лэнсом будем жить вместе и начнем новую главу в нашей жизни. Пока, ребята.  
  


***

  
  


**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
Новое видео! Всего лишь обновил влог, ничего важного.  
  
 **Пидж Гандерсон** @pidgegun  
  
@kogane, ничего важного? Говорит чувак, который не находит себе места, потому что его парень будет жить с ним.  
  
 **Ханк Гаррет** @hunkgarrett  
  
@pidgegun, @kogane, Лэнс тоже переживает. Не могу дождаться, когда начнется переезд, это сводит меня с ума.  
  
 **Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
@kogane, @pidgegun, @hunkgarrett, вы все глубоко ранили меня. Кроме Кита. Тебя я люблю.  
  
 **Пидж Гандерсон** @pidgegun  
  
@lancemcclain, я бы ответила тебе цитатой, да воздержусь, так как я очень рада за вас двоих.  
  
 **Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
Самый неуловимый криптид из всех… Искренняя @pidgegun.  
  
 **Пидж Гандерсон** @pidgegun  
  
@kogane, ты проводишь слишком много времени со своим парнем.

  
  


***

  
  
— И это, друзья мои, история о том, как я случайно похитил утку! — Лэнс хлопнул в ладоши, заканчивая повествование, и легко улыбнулся на камеру. — Я надеюсь, что вам понравился мой рассказ, он один из самых безумных, и, честно говоря, это идеальное видео, чтобы закрыть эту главу моей жизни.  
  
Он счастливо вздохнул:  
  
— Это не последнее видео, которое я снимаю в этой квартире, потому что я решил оставить ее в качестве личной студии, однако это последнее видео за то время, что я _живу_ здесь.  
  
Лэнс с улыбкой оглядел комнату немного стеклянными глазами.  
  
— У меня осталось много воспоминаний об этом месте. Эта квартира не самая большая и уж точно не самая гламурная, но это отличное место, в котором я начал карьеру ютубера. Я очень рад, что не продал ее, так как здесь останутся все мои воспоминания и у меня будет устоявшееся место работы. По правде говоря, я очень взволнован. Я безумно хочу видеть его буквально все время. Видеть его первым, когда буду просыпаться, и видеть последним, когда буду ложиться спать. Если честно, это будет величайшее приключение в моей жизни, и самая лучшая часть всего этого заключается в том, что я займусь этим с Китом.  
  
Лэнс насмешливо фыркнул.  
  
— Да, я смеюсь над тем, что я сказал «займусь этим с Китом». Но давайте признаем, это тоже произойдет. О боже, Кит, пожалуйста, не сердись на меня за эти слова. И, мама, ты тоже, пожалуйста, не злись на меня. Но да, вот и все. В следующий раз, когда вы увидите меня, я уже буду жить с Китом. Люблю вас, ребята!  
  


***

  
  


**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
8 часов и море слез спустя я официально переехал к @kogane! Слезы были от счастья, не беспокойтесь, ребятки. #таксчастлив  
  
 **Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
Да, @lancemcclain, я тоже очень счастлив.  
  
 **КЛЭНС — РЕАЛЕН** @klancefan1  
  
когда твой отп канон  
  
 **< 3 КЛЭНС** @klancearegay  
  
Этот день должен стать национальным праздником. День, когда клэнс съехались.  
  
 **КЛЭНС СЛУЧИЛСЯ** @_klance  
  
@lancemcclain, @kogane, ТУР ПО КАРТИРЕ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА моя жизнь буквально зависит от этого

  
  


***

  
  
— Привет всем! С вами Современный Ланселот с новым видео! Как вы все знаете, я недавно переехал к своему парню, и, вау, ребята, я не могу передать словами, насколько я счастлив. Теперь эта квартира не только для моей мебели и безделушек, но дом Кита выглядит как настоящее человеческое жилье! И, так как для меня все в новинку и я немного беспокоюсь, я решил, что мое первое официальное видео из места, где я теперь живу, будет простенькое. Многие из вас уже просили об этом, и кто я такой, чтобы отказывать? Тур по квартире! Поехали!  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, здесь у нас супер минималистическая гостиная, в которой хранится весь классный мусор. У Кита уже была эта мебель, она великолепная и хорошая, но я решил добавить свой характер в эту комнату. И цвет, я добавил цвет. Кроме того, я поставил эту улетную статуэтку на камин, и Кит такой: «Детка, что это?», а я ему: «Родной, это огромная статуя оленя», а он мне: «Но она бесполезная», и я ему: «Это же украшение», и, честно, ребят, он такой милый. Ему так повезло, что он милый. И мне также кажется, что он перевесит отсюда все свои шарфы.  
  


***

  
  
— А вот и кухня. Я люблю эту кухню. Я заслуживаю эту кухню. И эта кухня заслуживает меня, потому что извини, дорогой, но я встречаюсь с человеком, который живет на восьмилетней диете. Он буквально либо хватает закуску, либо заказывает пиццу, за что я только за, но он должен есть и настоящую еду. И я прослежу, чтобы моя любовь никогда не ходила голодной. Но да, посмотрите на эти столешницы! Они из гранита. Так красиво. А эта печь. Полностью функциональная, почти не используемая! Посудомоечная машина все еще покрыта пленкой с тех пор, как ее установили! И этот холодильник, мы обязательно апгрейдим его, потому что в новой моделе есть льдогенератор, а папочке он нужен, но вы только загляните в его холодильник. Все овощные полки заполнены каприсоном! Это не реклама, но у него есть вкусы, о существовании которых я даже не подозревал! Боже, он возненавидет это видео.  
  


***

  
  
— Дальше по коридору у нас ванная, гостевая комната и кабинет Кита. Он предложил мне отдать часть этой комнаты, но, поскольку у меня теперь есть студия для съемок, я отказался, да и к тому же я вторгся в остальное пространство. Но я могу использовать это место время от времени, если мне будет лень идти в свою студию. Так странно говорить это. В общем, вот его рабочий стол и гитара. О, а это его пианино, иначе известное как мужчина, ради которого Кит уходит от меня каждый день. Знаете, тяжело быть второй скрипкой, но я понимаю, как хорошо они относятся друг к другу. Я искренне уважаю его. Эх, если бы я мог дать Киту то же, что дает ему Гранд… Ах, да, его зовут Гранд. Я назвал его. Только что. Все официально, так что не позволяйте Киту переубедить вас.  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс вошел в главную спальню:  
  
— А вот то, чего вы все ждали! Место, где происходит волшебство! Спальня! Ой, подождите, дайте я включу свет, — он щелкнул выключателем и услышал недовольный стон со стороны кровати. Кит, у которого волосы торчали во все возможные и невозможные направления, посмотрел на него, слепо щуря глаза. И, честно говоря, он такой милый.  
  
Лэнс направил на него камеру:  
  
— Вот мой красивый парень на нашей просторный и супер удобной кровати, которая на самом деле новая. Это первый предмет мебели, который мы купили вместе. Не обращайте внимания на сходство Кита с разъяренным ленивцем, он очень дружелюбный, если говорить тихо и двигаться медленно. Его нужно кормить как минимум три-четыре раза в день, давать много любви и, как вы видите, хороший, длинный, непрекращающийся сон. А теперь перейдем к украшениям, которые я принес сюда! — Лэнс отвернул камеру, когда голова Кита упала обратно на подушку.  
  
Он прошелся по спальне, указывая на все фотографии, которые они повесили, и объясняя, почему в углу стоит форт из одеял и подушек, хотя это казалось само собой разумеющейся вещью. Затем он зашел в главную ванную комнату и залез в огромную пустую ванну, о которой он бредил с тех пор, как увидел её в первый раз, открыл и закрыл двойной кран, прежде чем вернулся в спальню, где Кит снова провалился в сон.  
  
Лэнс, ничего не сумев поделать, забрался на кровать и поцеловал его в лоб.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, детка, — прошептал он с по-прежнему записывающей камерой. Он подошел к двери и тихо щелкнул выключателем. Лэнс только собрался уходить, когда услышал тихий, неразборчивый лепет Кита в ответ.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, родной.  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс продолжил ходить по дому, вышел на задний дворик и даже веселья ради показал вторую ванную комнату и спальню. Потом он вернулся обратно в гостиную.  
  
— Ну, вот и все, ребятки. Я знаю, что видео немного суматошное, но я понемногу осваиваюсь и мы оба привыкаем к новой семейной жизни. Но, честно говоря, сейчас все идет замечательно, хотя, по сути, можно сказать, что я живу здесь уже несколько месяцев, так что я…  
  
— Ты все еще снимаешь? — вокруг его груди обвились две крепкие руки, и сонный Кит выглянул у него через плечо, зарываясь лицом в свитер Лэнса.  
  
— Ну, здравствуй, соня, тебе хорошо спалось?  
  
— Да, пока кое-кто не разбудил меня.  
  
— Ой, прости, детка. Хочешь, я приготовлю тебе тосты с арахисовым маслом?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Лэнс поцеловал Кита в висок и улыбнулся на камеру:  
  
— Ну, ребята, думаю, пришло время заканчивать это видео. Спасибо, что присоединились ко мне в сегодняшнем туре по квартире! Я знаю, вы наверняка все были очень рады увидеть пещеру, в которую каждый вечер уползает Кит, — Лэнс не был уверен, но, кажется, ему послышалось, как Кит пробормотал «я тебя ненавижу» ему в плечо. — Увидимся в следующем видео, оставайтесь такими же прекрасными, мы вас любим!  
  


***

  
  
**пламенная_любовь_ханка:** сонный кит такой милый  
  
 **когане:** нет  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** 10/10, рекомендую  
  
 **когане:** хватит  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** кит, ты сам подписал себя на это. Ты впустил его в свой дом.  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** пидж, я ОБИДЕЛСЯ  
  
 **когане:** да, переходите на лэнса, чтобы мы перестали говорить, какой я милый  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** хотя, ващет, ты довольно милый  
  
 **когане:** БЛЯТЬ  
  
 **когане:** ЛЭНС, ЭТО ТЫ ВО ВСЕМ ВИНОВАТ  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** я не говорил тебе быть милым, детка, ты взял и сам сделал это  
  
 **папа_друг:** это напоминает мне то время, когда кит был ребенком, о боже. Когда бы ты его ни разбудил, в любое время суток, он ходил добрых полчаса по всему дому, полуприкрыв глаза и накинув на плечи одеяло. Так мило.  
  
 **когане:** такаши ты мертв для меня  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** *ВЗДОХ* он назвал его настоящим именем  
  
 **принцесса:** кит, я считаю, тебе следует принять свое милашество, чтобы мы двигались дальше  
  
 **когане:** никогда  
  
 **кораник:** первый шаг на пути в правильном направлении — это смирение  
  
 **когане:** ТОЛЬКО НЕ ТЫ КОРАН  
  
 **кораник:** прости, мальчик мой, но я так же вынужден согласиться с твоим очарованием  
  
 **когане:** теперь я очаровательный?! Я ненавижу вас всех  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** детка, не злись, что теперь весь мир знает, что ты самый милый, маленький наггетс во вселенной.  
  
 **когане:** я нОЧЬ  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** конечно, ты ночь, родной.  
  
 **принцесса:** вы такие милые, что на вашем фоне мы с Широ выглядим не мило. Прекратите.  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** НИКОГДА АЛЛУРА. МЫ С КИТОМ УКРАДЕМ ВАШЕ С ШИРО МИЛАШЕСТВО БАБАХ  
  
 **принцесса:** да, лэнс? Ты в этом уверен?  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** ДА КАК ДВА ПАЛЬЦА ОБ АСФАЛЬТ  
  
 **принцесса:** ВЫ ПОЙДЕТЕ НА ДНО КЛЭНС  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** КАК БЫ НЕ ТАК ШАЛЛУРА  
  
 **папа_друг:** омг  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** что происходит?  
  
 **кораник:** помнишь, как лэнс соревновался с китом? Кажется, сейчас у него то же самое с аллурой.  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** ну, нельзя соревноваться с тем, с кем спишь.  
  
 **когане:** видимо, ты никогда не спала с лэнсом.  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** и не планирую, спасибо  
  
 **когане:** отлично, потому что я не делюсь  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** ДЕТКА  
  
 **когане:** кстати, я все еще не милый. Пойду искать по-настоящему дрянную песню для моего следующего кавера. Увидимся, задроты.  
  
 _когане_ покинул(а) чат  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** как грубо, я не задрот  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** ты буквально самый большой задрот из всех нас  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** бля, ты прав  
  


***

  
  
— Лэнс, люди подумают, что на самом деле ты меня не любишь, а переехал, чтобы опекать меня.  
  
Кит только что закончил смотреть видео, которое снял Лэнс (не предупредив об этом Кита), во второй раз. То, что Лэнс заранее не сообщил ему о туре по квартире, ничуть не беспокоило его. На самом деле, его не беспокоило ничего, за исключением того, что теперь весь интернет (и особенно их друзья) называют его милашкой, и это казалось немного странным.  
  
Лэнс зашел в гостиную из кухни. Он усмехнулся:  
  
— Ну, я надеюсь немного изменить твой образ жизни. Ты должен признать, Кит, что живешь как пещерный человек.  
  
— Нет… — пробурчал Кит. Лэнс подошел и поцеловал его в нахмуренные губы.  
  
— Ты самый милый пещерный человек, которого я когда-либо видел, если от этого тебе станет лучше.  
  
— Не стало?  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я шучу? И на видео я тоже пошутил. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
  
— Я знаю, Лэнс. Я думал, что видео клевое. И, признаю, в конце мы милые.  
  
—  _Ты_ милый.  
  
— О боже, это когда-нибудь закончится?  
  
— Просто прими это, любовь моя.  
  
Кит улыбнулся, и Лэнс, улыбнувшись ему в ответ, наклонился, чтобы медленно поцеловать парня. Кит всосал его нижнюю губу между зубов и положил руку на плечо Лэнса, чтобы притянуть его ближе, но шатен отстранился, отчего парень по инерции потянулся за его губами.  
  
— Я готовлю, детка. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я спалил твою квартиру спустя неделю после переезда, — прошептал Лэнс в его губы.  
  
— Нашу квартиру, — мягко исправил Кит. Лэнс покраснел, но кивнул. Он пытался сдержать широкую улыбку, которая напрашивалась на его лицо.  
  
— Нашу квартиру, — послушно повторил он, прежде чем встать на ноги и вернуться на кухню. Кит смотрел ему вслед и, счастливо вздохнув, перевел взгляд на ноутбук. На экране застыл кадр с концовки видео. На нем Кит уткнулся лицом в плечо Лэнса, пока тот улыбался так, будто был самым счастливым человеком на земле.  
  
Ну, в этой категории они с Китом могут еще поспорить.  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс проснулся под солнцем, лучами греющим кожу. Они, видимо, забыли закрыть шторы вчера вечером, поскольку свет проникал именно оттуда, отчего Лэнсу казалось, будто он купался в теплой, золотистой ванне.  
  
Он услышал мягкий храп своего парня где-то над ухом. Он повернулся к Киту, и, боже, он был таким красивым, когда солнечный свет освещал его, словно чертового ангела. Лэнс много раз просыпался раньше Кита, но сейчас, когда они жили вместе, это замечательное чувство захлестывало вдвойне. Лэнс обожал представшее ему зрелище: ресницы, веером отбрасывающие тонкие тени на порозовевшие после сна щеки, и разметавшиеся по всей подушке мягкие волосы. Маленькая нить слюны тянулась с уголка его губ. Лэнс любил его. Он любил его так сильно, что едва мог справиться с переполнявшими его эмоциями.  
  
Лэнс наклонился и нежно поцеловал Кита в щеку. Брюнет счастливо выдохнул и придвинулся ближе, перекидывая через тело Лэнса руку и ногу. Кубинец усмехнулся, зная, что Кит проснулся по крайней мере частично.  
  
— Детка, мне нужно встать.  
  
— Нет, — сонно пробормотал Кит. Лэнс снова рассмеялся:  
  
— Я хочу в туалет.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Кит скатился с него, и Лэнс, соскользнув с кровати, пошел в ванную комнату. Несколько минут спустя, когда он вернулся в спальню, он увидел, что Кит перекатился на его сторону кровати и, обнимая подушку Лэнса, уткнулся в нее лицом. Лэнсу казалось, что его сердце взорвется.  
  
Он на цыпочках подошел к тумбочке и, взяв с нее телефон, открыл камеру. Он сфотографировал спящего Кита и выложил его фотографию в Инстаграм, подписав: «Причина, по которой я просыпаюсь каждый день». Он поделился этим снимком в Твиттере, а затем скользнул обратно в постель, на этот раз устроившись на половинке Кита, и притянул к груди своего парня.  
  


***

  
  


**КЛЭНС — РЕАЛЕН** @klancefan1  
  
КОГДА ТВОЙ ЕБАННЫЙ ОТП КАНОН  
  
 **< 3 КЛЭНС** @klancearegay  
  
Лэнс серьезно только что сделал это????? #умираю  
  
 **КЛЭНС СЛУЧИЛСЯ** @_klance  
  
Только я думаю, что они не могут быть еще идеальнее… как они тут же бля становятся идеальнее #невъебенносчастливая


End file.
